Hideaki Wins
by kemet's daughter
Summary: Hideaki steals Keita away and wins his heart.
1. Prologue

Hideaki Wins

Prologue

Kazuki and Naruse are once again fighting over Keita. Hideaki and King are watching near by. Hideaki finally unable to control his jealously and fear for Keita's safety walks over quietly and scoops Keita up before swiftly walking away. Kazuki and Naruse are so busy arguing that it wasn't till ten minutes later that they noticed that Keita was missing. Seeing King near by Kazuki asks him if he knows where Keita went.

King laughs and says I don't where he going but ten minutes ago Hide carried off Keita. Naruse almost squawking says why didn't you stop him from kidnapping my honey. Kazuki punches Naruse in the nose and says he is not your honey. Then Kazuki turns back to King and says but the idiot has a point why didn't you at least try to stop Hideaki from kidnapping Keita. King replies with sarcasm maybe because Hide didn't kidnap Keita. Keita went with him without the slightest struggle.


	2. Chapter One

Hideaki Wins

Chapter One

Meanwhile Hideaki had carried Keita back to his dorm. After sitting Keita down He whispers in Keita's ear change clothes and when I get back in a couple minutes we will go out and have some fun.

Then reluctantly Hideaki left Keita alone for a few minutes while he returned to his dorm to change. Keita with a blush on his face and a soft smile said to himself Hideaki is so sweet. Then he quickly changed and took a brush to his hair. As he brushed his hair he looked in the mirror he said but why does it feel like my heart is going to leap right out of my chest when I am around Hideaki.

About ten minutes had passed when Hideaki arrived back at Keita's dorm. When Keita opened the door Hideaki had to remind himself to breathe he was so overwhelmed by Keita's beauty especially the beauty of his soul that shone threw his eyes. After a minute he finally said I thought maybe we could go to the arcade or go to a Karaoke club. Keita smiled at Hideaki and said the Karaoke club sounds fun maybe after there we can watch a movie.

Hideaki taking Keita's arm said anywhere you want to go is fine with me. Then Hideaki lead Keita to the cab that he had waiting just outside the dorms.


	3. Chapter Two

Hideaki Wins

Chapter Two

Hideaki and Keita where both quiet on the way to the club thinking about their reactions to each other. Upon their arrival at the club Hideaki quickly booked a private booth for them. Hideaki seeing Keita's nervousness said I will go first if that is all right with you. To which Keita smiled at Hideaki and said it's aright with me.

Hideaki with a rare smile on his face stood at front of the music and selected a song that he thought expressed his feelings for Keita.

**Backstreet Boys  
It's Gotta Be You**

Baby it's the way you make me  
Kinda get me go crazy  
Never wanna stop  
It's gotta be you (uh huh, uh huh)

I can't control it anymore  
I've never felt like this before  
Mmm, you really make me lose my head  
My hungry heart must be fed (uh huh, uh huh)

Baby it's the way you make me  
Kinda get me go crazy  
Never wanna stop

_[Chorus:]_  
It's gotta be you (uh huh, uh huh)  
All the way  
It's gotta be you (uh huh, uh huh)  
Everyday  
I promise you I will be true, yeah  
It's only you

Now I know why I was born  
You feel my feelings one by one  
Can't see the world I'm walking through  
Cuz baby I see only you, oh yeah

Baby it's the way you make me  
Kinda get me go crazy  
Never wanna stop

_[Chorus]_  
It's gotta be you (uh huh, uh huh)  
All the way  
It's gotta be you (uh huh, uh huh)  
Everyday  
I promise you I will be true, yeah  
It's only you

Baby it's the way you make me  
Kinda get me go crazy  
Never wanna stop

And you know  
I can't see the world I'm walking through  
Cuz of you, yeah...  
It's gotta be you, all the way  
All that I ever wanted  
It's gotta be you, I will be true, yeah  
It's only you

_[Chorus]_

It's gotta be you (uh huh, uh huh)  
All the way  
It's gotta be you (uh huh, uh huh)  
Everyday  
I promise you I will be true, yeah  
It's only you

After Hideaki was done singing he smiled at Keita before swiftly walking over to Keita and kissing him gently on the lips. To Hideaki's surprise Keita responded to his kiss by pulling him closer and Deeping the kiss. After about Hideaki pulled away and said I love you Keita. Keita smiled at him and said I love you too. But it my turn to sing. Then deciding to put his express his feeling threw music Keita choose the song You Drive Me Crazy by Britney Spears

crazy

ohh  
ohh

Baby, I'm so into you  
You got that somethin, what can I do  
Baby, you spin me around ohh  
The Earth is movin, but I can't feel the ground

Every time you look at me  
My heart is jumpin, it's easy to see

[CHORUS:]  
You drive me crazy  
I just cant sleep  
I'm so excited, I'm in too deep  
Ohh...crazy, but it feels alright  
Baby, thinkin of you keeps me up all night

Tell Me, Your so into me  
That I'm the only one you will see Tell me, I'm not in the blue  
That I'm not wastin, my feelins on you

everytime I look at you  
my heart is jumpin, what can i do

[Repeat CHORUS]

you drive me crazy, I just can't sleep  
crazy

You drive me crazy baby  
inside im in too deep  
...feels alright  
baby thinking of you keeps me up all night

[Repeat CHORUS]

you drive me crazy  
but it feels alright  
baby thinkin of you keeps me up all night

Of course as soon as Keita was done singing Hideaki pulled Keita into his arms and kissed him deeply. It wasn't till the manger of the club knocked on their booth's door and said Time's up you only booked the room for an hour remember. Hideaki quickly pulled away from Keita said how about that movie now. Keita snuggling up to Hideaki said alright. Then arm in arm they left the club.

Quickly catching a cab the new couple snuggled close to each other and gently kissed the whole way to the theater.


	4. Chapter Three

Hideaki Wins

Chapter Three

After letting Keita pick the movie and buying some snacks Hideaki led Keita into the theater. For next hour and half they sat with Hideaki's arm wrapped around Keita's shoulders just enjoying each other's presence. Reluctantly after the movie Hideaki removed his arm from Keita's shoulders so they could leave the theater.

At Hideaki's suggestion despite that it was starting to get late they walked hand in hand to a near by Italian restaurant.

After ordering their food Hideaki takes Keita's hand and says Keita I love you and I always will. What I am trying to say is Keita I want to be with you forever. Then Hideaki pulls a small box out his pocket and says I have wanted to give this to you for a while now. Keita will you do the honor of wearing my mother's engagement ring. Keita stunned for a minute just looks at him before smiling loving at Hideaki

And says yes before holding out his hand. Hideaki gently takes Keita's hand and slides the ring on.

Then waiter arrives with their food while another arrives with a bottle of wine.

For the next three hours they dined, talked and danced. Acting in general like a happily married couple on their honeymoon.

After three hours Hideaki looks at his watch sighs and says to Keita as much as I hate to say it we need to head back to Bell Liberty or we will have to hear a lecture from Koji.

Then Hideaki signaled a waiter for the bill and after paying the bill they left the restaurant to fetch a cab.

During the cab ride back to Bell Liberty Keita kissed Hideaki on the lips and said maybe I stay with you tonight. Hideaki after a couple minutes looked down at Keita

And said are you sure you are ready for that step because as much as I desire you I love you too much to push you into something you aren't ready for. Keita wraps his arms around Hideaki's neck and kissed him again before saying I love you and I want you to make love to me tonight. Hideaki pulls Keita on to his lap and kisses him the rest of the way back to the dorms.


	5. Chapter Four

Hideaki Wins

Chapter Four

Hideaki wasn't surprised that upon their arrival at the dorms they where not only met by Koji (despite beating curfew by five minutes) but by Kazuki and Naruse.

Needless to say both Kazuki and Naruse had a lot to say about him taking off with Keita earlier. Finally after ten minutes to everyone except Hideaki's surprise Keita lost his temper and said will you both shut up. I like both of you guys but only as friends. Except that or lose me completely. Then Koji who had been standing there quietly noticed the ring on Keita's finger and laughed before saying I see Hideaki wins. Keita blushed while both Kazuki and Naruse looked at Koji and says what does that mean. Koji laughed again and said look at his hand. Only then they notice the ring gracing Keita's delicate hand. Both where too stunned for a second to say anything for a minute before Kazuki asked Keita if Hideaki gave him that ring. When Keita said yes he did Kazuki and Naruse eyes filled with unshed tears and they turned their backs before congratulating Hideaki and Keita. Then they headed to their dorms. Hideaki seeing the pain in Keita's eyes over hurting Kazuki and Naruse wrapped his arms around Keita and hugged him. Then Koji still watching said don't worry they will get over it. They just need time. Then Koji taking on a sterner look said now you to need to get to bed there is school tomorrow.

Koji wasn't surprised when Hideaki led Keita in the direction of the senior's dorms.

After all from he seen their relationship was already serious. But He did wonder how the other students would react when they found out about Keita and Hideaki.


End file.
